Count Olaf's Diary 'The Wedding Day'
by Christina Hilt
Summary: This is Count Olaf's diary entry for the day of 'The Marvelous Marriage'


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters - I've just borrowed them

**Warning:** This story contains graphic non-consensual sex. If this will offend you, please do not read.

* * *

**Count Olaf's Diary - The Wedding Day**

by

**Christina Hilt **

* * *

It was far too easy. I'd known it would be, of course, but even I wasn't prepared for how smoothly everything would go. 'The Marvellous Marriage' went perfectly - or perhaps I should say 'the hitch went off without a hitch'! I was, I admit, a little concerned when the boy discovered what I was planning, but I did enjoy the wedding ceremony, knowing that he and my blushing bride knew what I had in mind and could do nothing about it.

But I didn't enjoy the play nearly as much as I enjoyed our little theatrical event tonight, once my wife and I returned home and I carried her gallantly across the threshold. A much more intimate event - just the two of us.

The house was perfectly, wonderfully empty - my associates were told to keep themselves and the other two orphans well away - and I carried her straight to my … our … bedroom. I had kept my promise to myself, and not done anything except hold her hand during the taxi ride home. She had been shaking all the time, and was still shaking as I put her on her feet and closed the door behind us. Such a sweet, innocent child - how lucky for her that her first taste of passion was to be with me, not some monster.

"There is no need to be frightened, my Countess," I told her. "I am not going to hurt you, as long as you do just as I tell you."

She just stood in the middle of the room, her eyes turned to the floor, and I found myself excited by the silence that she had not broken since she said 'I do'. She still wore her wedding gown - a cheap theatrical costume, but one that suited her pale innocence. It showed the skin of her neck, and part of her shoulders, giving promise of more beauty further down. But there was no rush. I knew I could take my time - I had as long as I wanted to explore the contents of that dress.

I sat down slowly in my armchair and gazed at her, then reached down to unbutton my trousers. Just looking at her was making me harden.

"Come here, my dear wife."

She hesitated a moment, then came towards me. I reached out my hand and she obediently took it, and I pulled her to her knees in front of my chair. She gazed with wide eyes as I opened my trousers to free myself, and slid a little way down the chair. Following my instructions she took it in her mouth, hesitantly at first, but then beginning to suck it and stroke it with her tongue, like I told her to. The heat of her wet mouth felt wonderful, and I had to hold myself back. I wanted my pleasure to last - and it would be unfair of me not to make her first experience of a man a prolonged one.

Fighting the urge to push myself deep into her throat, I told her to stand up. I watched as she slid off her dress, on my instruction, and she stood there, naked and beautiful, still without a word. Standing, I walked around her, running my fingers over her face, then down her shoulders to touch her small, round breasts. Standing behind her, I quickly slid my own clothes off. When I moved close to touch her again, I felt her tense as I pressed my naked body against her back.

"You're still frightened, Pretty One," I whispered, running my fingers lightly down her arms. "You've done well, so far. Just keep doing what you're told, and there's nothing to be afraid of."

I enjoyed exploring her body, using my fingers and my tongue, and took my time over it. Her breasts were firm and her young, never before touched nipples responded to my tongue. Her peach buttocks felt juicy under my squeezing fingers, as I knelt before her and blew air over that one place on her body I had not yet touched.

But I could wait no longer to touch it. I stood and lifted her naked body, placing her on the bed. Unable to control myself any longer, I was on top of her, pushing my hardness forcefully into her soft, warm, virgin body. I stifled her cries with my mouth, forcing my tongue between her lips, as I thrust hard into her, again and again. Her body was so tight around me as I moved inside her, and I moaned in pleasure into her mouth. It was exquisite pleasure to thrust deeper and deeper into her until I finally felt that wonderful release as I climaxed inside her. I held her tightly as my spasms drew to a close, and the trembling of her body gradually eased.

"You make a wonderful wife, Countess," I murmured into her hair as I held her body tightly and felt myself falling gradually into a satisfied sleep.

_Note: I am writing this early in the day, before my marriage, as I do not plan to be spending my time writing a diary entry tonight. However, I feel that I can write this now, in the certainty that nothing will go awry. My plan is too perfect to go wrong - there is simply no room for error. Some of the details of tonight's 'intimate production' may be different, but let us call this a 'scene outline' - a little ad-libbing will do it no harm. My next entry will be tomorrow night - unless I am too busy with a repeat performance._

Olaf


End file.
